Ryoko Guardian of Earth
by Ryoko07
Summary: Ryoko is becoming the new guardian and getting a new love
1. disclaimer

I don't own any of these characters they are own by pioneer The ages are Ryoko 20, Tenchi 19, Ayeka 22, Sasami 15, mishoni and kiyone 23 Ryoko wasn't imprisoned by Yosho 


	2. Ryoko's Bad day

A New Love  
Tenchi was sitting under a tree still remember the things that happened hours ago *Flashback* Ryoko was walking to Tenchi to tell him lunch was ready. Ryoko walked up behind him and hugged him tightly " Ryoko get off of Lord Tenchi" Ayeka yelled. "Ryoko get off of me I'm trying to work" Tenchi said getting out of Ryoko's hold. "Princess you don't control me go away" Ryoko said. " I can't stand you Demon" Ayeka said firing an energy blast.  
Ryoko stood there with here arms cross blocking herself from the blast" Ryoko look what you did if would have never come out here this would have never happen. Do you know how long it took for me do grow these now I have to start all over" Tenchi yelled. "I'm sorry Tenchi I didn't mean to I can try to regrow them for you" Ryoko said looking down. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO JUST GO BACK IN THE HOUSE" Tenchi yelled turning his back to Ryoko. 'I've never seen Lord Tenchi yell like that before and it was my fault' Ayeka thought. But Tenchi-"Ryoko said putting her hand on his shoulder. "BUT NOTHING RYOKO DON'T TOUCH ME" Tenchi said turning around. *Slap* Tenchi looked down at his hand trembling " Ryoko I'm so-" Tenchi said interrupted " Saved it Tenchi I don't want to hear it I've heard it so many times but it seems you never mean it" Ryoko said. "But Ryoko-" Tenchi said. "BUT NOTHING TENCHI I COME OUT HERE TO TELL YOU LUNCH IS READY AND JUST TO SEE YOU. TO HEAR YOU BREATH JUST TO BE AROUND YOU, EVERY MINUTE WOULD BE HEAVEN FOR ME BUT YOU WAT TO YELL AND THEN SLAP ME. YOU WOULD NEVER HIT ANYONE ELSE IN THE HOUSE WHY ME" Ryoko yelled "WHAT ARE YOU SCARED OF YOUR GRANDFATHER OR OF ASUZA TELL ME". "What do you want me to do Ryoko, you want me to hit everyone else. I tried to say sorry but you won't let me" Tenchi said looking at Ryoko. " No I wouldn't let you hit anyone else and because I've heard I'm sorry to many times before" Ryoko said teleporting away. " Lord Tenchi why did you do that to Ryoko, I know we fight but I care for her still. She was telling the truth, Sasami told her to get you for lunch since she wasn't that happy this week she thought you would cheer her up. I will see you later on" Ayeka said walking back to the house. *Flashback end* 'Why do I always blame Ryoko' Tenchi thought 'Maybe I should talk to grandpa'. 


	3. Ryoko and Yosho's talk

While at the shrine Ryoko and Yosho were talking " So Ryoko will you follow your mother's and father's footsteps"? Yosho asked. "Yes I will I have thought hard about this, I think it would make them proud. Also I would like you to train me for this Yosho" Ryoko said sipping her tea. "I will train you just like your mom and dad some of my greatest students. We will have to start soon since your birthday is in a month" Yosho said " Also you will have to stay at the shrine day and night on weekdays. Weekends you have off". "Where will I eat Yosho"? Ryoko asked. "At the house but you have to go back to the shrine after you clean up when everyone is done eating. It will teach you discipline. See in three days" Yosho said. "See you at dinner Sensei" Ryoko said bowing and then walking to the house.  
When Ryoko was walking down the stairs she saw Tenchi. Before he could say anything Ryoko teleported away "Tenchi boy hurry up your late" Yosho yelled.  
Tenchi ran up the stairs to Yosho" Sorry grandfather I was thinking about something" Tenchi said. "What were you thinking about Tenchi, sit down" Yosho said. "About how-about how I hit Ryoko again," Tenchi said. "You must face it on your own this time you may leave now no practice today. See you at dinner" Yosho said.  
  
Dinner came by real fast and everyone was eating "So how was your day Sasami"? Ryoko asked. "It was good I watched TV and played with ryo-oki, and yours Ryoko" Sasami said. "Not one of my best days Sasami, but excuse me I hear a spaceship want to come with me to see who it is. All of you" Ryoko said and everyone nodded.  
Everyone walked outside to see two men standing one 


	4. Domon and Neo

Everyone walked outside to see two men standing one taller with black medium long spiky hair in a ponytail, tan skinned and wearing a white beater with a black vest and black pants. The other looked younger with brown straight hair in a ponytail and a small hoop earring, tan skinned and wearing similar clothes the taller one. The shorter one walked over to all the girls and pulled out flowers and started with Ryoko " A beautiful flower for the most beautiful aunt ever" he said giving Ryoko a flower. " Thank you Neo, you got this from Jurai" Ryoko said hugging him and then whispering something in his ear. " Ah you must be Sasami you are one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen and my aunt Ryoko said your one of the nicest person she ever met" Neo said giving her a flower and Sasami started blushing. "Let me think your must be Princess Ayeka my aunt Ryoko said that you bother her a lot but your like a sister to her. You must not be that bad" Neo said giving her a flower "Aunt Ryoko where are the other three ladies"? "Oh two are on patrol and the other in her lab" Ryoko said. "Neo where did you learn to be such a gentleman"? Ayeka asked. "Well Lady Ayeka my father taught me to always treat women with all your respect and never mistreat them in anyway" Neo said. "Well he taught you very well," Ayeka said.  
Neo walked over to Tenchi and looked at him " You must be Lord Tenchi I didn't have anything for you, I thought you didn't need anything" Neo said with a hint of anger. "And why not Neo" Tenchi said. "Because a real man would never treat my aunt Ryoko like you do and she stays with you after that I don't know how she-"Neo said. "That's enough Neo" Ryoko said "Domon come here".  
Domon walked over to Tenchi and whispered in his ear "You and me are going to have a walk".  
Then Domon went and hugged Ryoko "It has been to long my dear sister you should have visited us" Domon said. "Well some things were keeping me here I'm sorry" Ryoko said, " I would like you to meet my friends".  
Domon walked right in front of Ayeka and Sasami and bowed "Princess Ayeka and Princess Sasami a pleasure to meet you, I'm sorry my son didn't properly talk to you with your formal names" Domon said. "Oh that all right Domon we don't go by our formal names here," Sasami said. "Why don't we go inside now and finish eating " Ryoko said and everyone nodded. "Okay but me and Tenchi are going to take a walk real quick" Domon said.  
  
Everyone went inside except Domon and Tenchi "So what did you want to talk about Domon" Tenchi said. " Well first I'm sorry for my son and I would like to know why my sister would love you" Domon said. "I don't know how she could love me why don't you ask her," Tenchi said. "Well do you love her?" Domon said. " Well I don't know her and Miss Ayeka keep on pressuring me. I don't want to lose either one of them," Tenchi said. " Oh, but the real reason I wanted to talk to you was to know what that mark was on my sister's face" Domon said " Watch what you say and don't lie" "Well me and Ryoko kind of got in a fight a I hit her" Tenchi said looking down.  
Tenchi saw Domon's fist clenching " You know I would love to kill you right now, you see this is the second time you hit her" said picking Tenchi up in the air " WHY DID YOU HURT HER AGAIN THIS MY FIRST AND FINAL WARNING DON'T EVER HURT HER AGAIN IN YOUR LIFE OR YOU WILL BE HURT PRINCE OR NOT".  
Domon dropped Tenchi on the ground " Come we must go eat" Domon said. 'Man he doesn't look that strong. Something is strange about him' Tenchi said.  
They walked back in the house and sat down with everyone "What took so long Lord Tenchi"? Ayeka asked. "We had a lot to talk about Miss Ayeka" Tenchi said and Ayeka nodded.  
Ayeka was staring at Ryoko stuffing food in her mouth " Miss Ryoko really did your parents not teach you manners. I think so rats don't teach their children anything," Ayeka said. "What did you say Ayeka"? Ryoko asked looking up. "I said your parents were rats," Ayeka said.  
Ryoko's eyes turned dark red and said, " Don't ever talk about my parents like that ever in your life time" and then disappeared. "How could you say that Princess Ayeka"? Neo asked. "Say what Neo"? Ayeka asked. " Talk about my grandparents like that they save your life. I'm sorry my I be excuse father," Neo said and Domon nodded.  
Neo walked out the room and went outside for a walk. Sasami ran after Neo "Neo wait I'm sorry how my sister acted. She doesn't know what she's talking about but I think Ryoko will tell us soon." Sasami said. "And how would you know Princess Sasami"? Neo asked. "Well I'm merging with Tsunami so I know a lot of things. Let go back its getting cold" Sasami said. "You know my Aunt Ryoko was right you are the nicest person in the whole universe and the most beautiful to me" Neo said and Sasami blushed as they walked back in the house.  
  
Everybody went to bed after about hour and Ryoko was having a dream  
  
Dream Start  
  
Ryoko was walking past the shrine and came across everybody lying on the ground dead and Ryoko gazed in horror. Ryoko kept walking and found Sasami barley alive "Sasami what happen"? Ryoko asked. "An evil attacked us and we beat him but everyone died Ryoko even your son and daughter I tried to protect them but he was to powerful for me and Tsunami. I failed I'm so sorry Ryoko" Sasami said and her eyes rolled back in her head. "What happened oh Kami what happened" Ryoko said. "Ryoko this didn't happen but it can" a woman said walking up to Ryoko. "Is that you Achika I thought you died" Ryoko said. "I did but you are becoming guardian of Earth so I can talk to you here and there. But what you saw will happen in six years if you don't stop the evil. Everyone will die Ryoko" Achika said. "I will have to destroy it than. I missed you so much and my parents to tell them I said hi please," Ryoko said. "They are very proud of you Ryoko but a decision of who you love is coming up bye Ryoko" Achika said disappearing. Dream End 


	5. meeting Jin

Ryoko woke up and sat up in the rafters 'So I have to really train now or everyone will die. Also I have to decide whom I love soon this is going to be a crazy' Ryoko thought.  
Ryoko teleported to the kitchen and saw Sasami cooking "Good morning Sasami" Ryoko said. "Good morning Ryoko, what are you doing up so early" Sasami said. "Well had sort of a weird dream" Ryoko said, "Do you know where Domon and Neo went they weren't in my room". "Oh him and Neo went into town for something and Domon said he was meeting someone. He said he would be back in an hour and he will be just in time for breakfast" Sasami said. "Okay I'll just take a dip in the onsen "Ryoko said teleporting out of the kitchen.  
  
Meanwhile in town Domon and Neo were talking to someone "So do still love my sister" Domon asked. "I will find out if she accepts my date with her" A man said. "Then we will bring back with back to house my old friend" Domon said as they got up and walked to the van.  
  
Tenchi woke up and sat in his bed 'I think this day is going to be weird I can feel it' he thought as he got out of bed. "Breakfast is ready" Sasami said. Tenchi got dressed and walked down stairs and saw a man talking with short black spiky hair and well built wearing black shorts with a black beater on "Domon who is this"? Tenchi asked. "Oh an old friend of mine he's going to be here for the day, your father said it was okay," Domon said. "Okay breakfast is ready" Tenchi said and then Ryoko appeared behind Tenchi "Ryoko I'm sorry can you forgive me". "Hmm.. I guess so Tenchi" Ryoko said. "Really thank you Ryoko" Tenchi said hugging her. "Are you alright Tenchi and who is that behind you Domon"? Ryoko asked. "I'm a Royal Jurai Knight and I'm here for two months to keep watch on them" the man answered. "Azusa probably sent you here to marry Ayeka" Ryoko said. "I'm sorry but I have no intention on marrying Lady Ayeka because I plan on marry someone I known on Jurai but moved here on earth" The man answered. "Um. I think Sasami is too young for you knight" Ryoko said. "Oh I don't want to marry Sasami but a Princess of another planet," the man answered and Ryoko's eyes widened. "What is your name"? Ryoko said. "I'm an old friend of yours Jin" Jin said. " Jin is it really you I haven't seen you for years" Ryoko said hugging him. "I missed you so much Ryoko" Jin said, "Do you want to take a walk"? "Yes Jin but, after breakfast" Ryoko said and Jin nodded. 


End file.
